Let it melt
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Spoilers del 7x09. Lo que ocurrió tras la famosa frase de Brennan, helado, lencería y mucha imaginación.


Llevo un tiempo sin escribir nada M pero la frase de Brennan en el 7x09, Let it melt, se lo merecía. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Fox, la historia me pertenece a mí.

**Let it melt**

Brennan no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a su compañero hablar con Christine mientras le cambiaba el pañal. Comenzó a desnudarse y se puso la lencería que Booth le había comprado. Había acertado de pleno con su talla, comprobó con satisfacción, al ver que el sujetador realzaba sus pechos sin apretarle y el negligé le tapaba la tripita post embarazo que aún no había desaparecido.

La niña seguía llorando, de modo que entró en su habitación para encontrarse a Booth meciéndola y cantándole suavemente con voz desafinada. Notó humedecérsele los ojos ante la escena, como siempre que veía a Booth cuidando de su niña. No lo podía evitar, se sentía completa, feliz.

Booth sonrió al verla y de repente su mirada cambió a una de lujuria al darse cuenta de lo escasa y reveladora que era la ropa que llevaba.

-¿Me dejas…? –preguntó Brennan, señalando a la niña.

-Sí-sí… sí, claro –contestó sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de volver a pensar. Su compañera sonrió y esperó a que reaccionara y le pasara a Christine-. Estás… Dios, te queda genial –suspiró sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo.

La antropóloga se sonrojó y sintió una ola de intenso deseo invadirla por completo ante aquella mirada. Meció a la niña entre sus brazos y en pocos minutos se quedó dormida. La depositó con suavidad en la cuna y se giró para encarar a Booth.

-¿Vienes? –preguntó acariciando con el índice de su cuello hasta sus pechos en un gesto fingidamente distraído. Booth la habría acompañado al mismísimo infierno-. ¡Ah! Y no olvides el helado –sonrió con picardía.

El agente cogió los envases de helado y la acompañó hasta su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Brennan se acercó lentamente a su compañero, como un felino a su presa y agarró con suavidad los envases que éste tenía en las manos, completamente olvidado de ellos.

-Eres preciosa –le susurró al oído mientras hundía la nariz detrás de su oreja e inhalaba su olor. La agarró de la cintura y los dos se sentaron sobre la cama. Comenzó a acariciar su cintura por encima de la tela mientras besaba su cuello, su clavícula y el comienzo de sus senos, sonriendo al darse cuenta que la respiración de su compañera se aceleraba y todo su cuerpo se sonrojaba.

-Espera –dijo Brennan separándose de él. Se estiró a por el helado que había dejado en la mesilla y preguntó-, ¿chocolate o vainilla?

-Siempre chocolate. Pero… no tenemos cucharas.

-Lo sé –replicó Brennan, guiñándole un ojo. Comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello y susurró en su oído-. ¿Por qué no improvisamos?

-Me gusta improvisar –susurró contra sus labios mientras Brennan le desabrochaba la camisa botón a botón. Sintió algo frío cuando en su pecho y se dio cuenta de que su compañera había abierto el bote del helado y acariciaba su torso con los dedos manchados de chocolate-. Me vas a manchar –comentó, aunque realmente no le importaba.

-En ese caso tendré que limpiarte –sonrió la antropóloga lamiendo el helado que había dejado. Le quitó la camisa y comenzó a forcejear con sus pantalones sin dejar de esparcir besos por tu torso.

-¿No vas muy rápido?

-Sólo estoy igualando el marcador –comentó sentándose a horcajadas sobre el agente que la apretó contra él, haciendo que sintiera su erección. Se restregó contra él, logrando un gemido ahogado-. Dios mío, Booth, no sabes cuánto he echado esto de menos… -susurró en su oído sin dejar de moverse.

-Huesos, para o esto va a terminar muy rápido –La agarró de la cintura y la tumbó en la cama con él encima, logrando una carcajada de su compañera-. ¿Te parece divertido? Ahora verás –dijo sonriendo, metió los dedos en el helado y le ensució las mejillas y el cuello para después limpiarla con su boca. Acercó los dedos al escote e inició el mismo proceso-. Huesos, no quiero mancharte esta ropa.

-Entonces quítamela.

Booth se deshizo del negligé y abrió con habilidad el sujetador, contemplándola extasiado. Brennan había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había visto su compañero sus pechos pero cada vez que la desnudaba la miraba como si fuera algo increíblemente especial.

Booth hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos y lamerlos con fruición.

-Mmmm… Booth… ¿no… no deberías… el helado…?

-Tú sabes mejor que el helado –replicó él, lamiendo sus pezones y logrando un pequeño grito de placer. Sin desatender sus pechos comenzó a bajar una mano hacia su entrepierna, acariciándola por encima del tanga.

-Oh, sí… oh… oh, Dios, sigue… -Brennan tenía los ojos cerrados y todo su cuerpo sonrojado y Booth sintió que se podía morir de placer con sólo verla así, al borde del abismo, a punto de estallar. Era la primera vez que hacían el amor desde que Christine había nacido y los dos lo necesitaban desesperadamente-. ¡Oh, Boooooth! –gritó la antropóloga, dejándose arrastrar por la ola de placer.

La respiración de Brennan fue calmándose y haciéndose más regular hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y lo miró con una sonrisilla de placer saciado en los labios.

-Ahora te toca a ti –Y sin más advertencia Booth se encontró tumbado boca arriba en la cama con su compañera encima de él.

-Está frío –se quejó cuando Brennan derramó un poco de helado derretido en su estómago pero la protesta murió en cuanto sintió sus labios lamerlo mientras sus pechos rozaban su erección por encima de los bóxers. La boca de la antropóloga comenzó a marcar un sendero ardiente hacia su entrepierna y Booth no podía más que jadear y gemir de placer.

Brennan bajó sus calzoncillos y miró su pene erecto como si fuera lo más maravilloso que hubiera visto nunca.

-No me mires así –suplicó Booth entre jadeos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… ¡oh, joder! –gritó al sentir la boca de su compañera rodeando su miembro, lamiéndolo, acariciándolo y excitándolo con la lengua. Bajó las manos a su cabeza y comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras la boca de la antropóloga lo llevaba cada vez más lejos. Estaba demasiado cerca de…

De repente Brennan sintió cómo su compañero la separaba de él y la colocaba bruscamente sobre la cama. Puso las manos sobre la cintura de su tanga y se disponía a bajárselo cuando la voz Brennan lo interrumpió.

-Déjalo puesto –pidió mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

El agente la besó con pasión, retiró a un lado la tira del tanga y se introdujo en ella lentamente, siendo bienvenido por su cálido y húmedo interior.

-Oh, sí, Booth –gimió ella arañándole la espalda mientras su compañero se movía de forma cada vez más frenética en su interior. La tira del tanga frotaba su clítoris como un estímulo añadido-. Sigue, por favor, no pares…

-Huesos… me encanta, Huesos… -sus palabras se perdieron en el beso apasionado con que lo aprisionó su compañera, sus bocas imitando el movimiento de sus cuerpos, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, más frenético…

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Booth!

-¡Huesos! –gimió él, el orgasmo de ella detonante del suyo propio.

Se derrumbó a su lado, exhausto, los dos mirando el techo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gran idea lo del helado –comentó Booth una vez su respiración se hubo normalizado.

-Gran idea lo de la lencería –dijo quitándose el tanga y acurrucándose en su pecho.

-¿Sabes? No tenemos que dejar pasar tanto tiempo –dijo Booth besando su cuello sin dejar de acariciar su cintura.

-Sólo han sido ocho semanas –suspiró Brennan acariciando su pecho.

-Se me ha hecho eterno.

-A mí también –susurró contra sus labios y se dejó llevar por las caricias de Booth.

El helado se les iba a derretir pero, ¿a quién le importaba?

FIN

.

* * *

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo con ilusión, además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


End file.
